Uncle Jack
by flying with da Sparrow
Summary: Jack meets his sister, that's about to get married to Norrington! Can Jack stop them before it's too late? Can Jack's niece help him stop their wedding? FINISHED Look out for a part 2 that might be coming out!
1. Meeting Nicola

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney (or Johnny Depp!)  
  
Jack Sparrow was steering his beloved ship, the Black pearl. He was thinking about the adventures he and the Pearl shared, one of his memorable and freshest adventure was when Jack finally killed Barbossa. It had been quite some time now, since then. Possibly four years or more. Then he relized something, he hadn't been thinking about those memories, unless he didn't have much fun.  
  
"Not saying I don't like steering ye, just 'ave nuthing ter do..." He talked to the Pearl. He looked at his ship with careful eyes. "Well, I say ye need some repairing anyways, so we'll go and visit Will!" He lies, he repaired her only a month ago. He even felt guilty lying to his precious ship, but he really wanted to see how Will and Elizabeth were doing.  
  
After the long hassling and convincing from the crew, Jack was walking away from the docks, surprised none of the guards had caught him, yet. Then he stopped suddenly in his tracks as he felt something tugging on his coat. He quickly turned around, and had to look down to face a little girl, surprised like Jack, only with her hand in one of Jack's pockets.  
  
Jack clucked his tongue. "Ye been caught red-handed, love... Try'na steal from Captain Jack, eh?" He was trying to scare the kid away, but it didn't seem to be working. The girl had big wide hazel-ish eyes looking straight at him. That's when he noticed his compass, in the girl's hands. "Me compass! Give it back, ye lil brat..." He leaped forward for it but the girl jumped aside.  
  
"I will.. But only in one condition." The girl started, and Jack sensed something famillier about her. "You can't tell on me, especially my father!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and snatched his compass off. "Hows 'bout, you run off somewhere else and steal from some other person?"  
  
The girl blinked. "I can't, mister, or my father will see me... The docks aren't beeing guarded today, so I had to borrow things from here. Besides, I'm waiting for my mommy." She addressed smartly.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. 'She seems clever fer 'er age...' He thought. "An' where is yer mother?" He asked looking around.  
  
"In Tortuga! She said-" The girl was cut off short by Jack.  
  
"Tortuga? Are ye sure? Who is yer mother?" He asked anxiously and curiously.  
  
The little girl smiled. "I can't tell you who my mommy is!" She giggled.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"Because, mister, I promised her I'll keep her secret."  
  
Jack crouched down to be face-to-face with her. "An' what might that secret be? C'mmon ye can tell ol' Jack!" He said. He was probably more obssessed with secrets than treasure if he's that desperate to get a secret off a child.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you, or else the secret wont be a secret no more!" She added, "Specially to a pirate."  
  
'How'd she know I'm a pirate?' Jack frowned. "What yer name be?" He asked, still frowning. 'I know I've seen that face somewhere...' He thinks over again.  
  
"Nicola." She said, shortly.  
  
Jack looked at her more closely. "Do yer 'ave any more?"  
  
"Nicola Sparria Norrington, and I'm proud to say it!" She said loudly, with her head up high.  
  
Jack smirked. "It ain't wise ter cross name's with a pirate-" Jack's eyes widened as he understood what she had said. "WHAT? Norrington?" He repeated.  
  
"Yes... I guess pirates know of him, too. And he's COMMODORE Norrington!" She said, and said the commodore bit especially loud.  
  
"Yes, love... I know, unfortunetly." He mumbled. 'I never knew Norrington had a kid...' He thought. "An' what kind of name is Spa.... Sparra-" He struggled to get the name right.  
  
"Sparria?" Nicola reminded him.  
  
Jack nodded. "Yes, that..."  
  
She grinned. "My mommy named me that, mister. It's special you see... Becuase mommy's secret's in it!" She looked around. "Promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
Jack smirked at the kid's gulibleness. "I promise." He replied, semi- sincerely.  
  
"Well, mommy's name's Ria... And my father thinks her last name's Sanrose, or something. But it's actually not." She smiled. "Her secret is her real last name..." She waited for a reply.  
  
"Spit it out, then!" Jack urged.  
  
Nicola leaned in close to whisper the word, "Sparrow!" Then she put her finger in front of Jack's mouth, and had a 'be quiet' look on her face.  
  
Jack's eyes nearly popped out. "So yer father doesn't know 'bout this..."  
  
"Nope!" She returned to her normal voice. "But now her last name's Norrington..."  
  
"They're already married?" Jack questioned. 'I'm a step late.' He thought.  
  
"Course they're married!" Nicola replied, after a while.  
  
Jack looked at her. "How old are ye?" He asked with another frown forming.  
  
Nicola put out four of her fingers. "I only just turned four, last week!"  
  
Jack grinned. "Well, then... I'll wait with ye, till yer mother comes back. I need ter talk with her fer a while." He said getting up. "Savvy?"  
  
"Alright mister... But don't let my father catch you, or you'll get a hanging!" She reminded him.  
  
He smirks, as he remembers the last time he was here. He nearly did get his head hanging in the gallows. "I won't get caught!" He told her. "And stop calling me 'mister', it's annoying ye know.... I'm yer uncle!" He blurted out, as he sat beside her.  
  
Nicola looked up at him with twinkly confused eyes. "Really?"  
  
Hope you liked it! Watch out for the next chapter Review, I hope... 


	2. A good pirate you'll be, I say

Yay! I got reviews!!!!!!! So I decided to write some more... Here's chappy 2.  
  
"How can you be my uncle, mister?" Nicola asked, nosely.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and sighed at the word 'mister'. "Becuase yer mother's a Sparrow, and I'm a Sparrow. And she's me sister, which makes me 'er brother! Which makes me yer uncle, and yer me niece! Savvy?" He asks. "An' that's no lie!" He added.  
  
A flash of guilt flashed through Nicola's eyes. She fidgeted. "Well, since you're my uncle, and you're telling the truth..." She stuttered, and pulled out a small pouch from her pocket. "I better give these back to you." She shook it a little, which jingled with coins.  
  
After checking his pockets and finding out one of his money pouch he borrowed was missing, he frowned and asked, "Oi! How did ye..?"  
  
"Oh, and my mommy isn't married to fatehr, yet!" She said fidgeting again. "But they still are my parents, they're engaged! The married thing, that's a lie... But they are going to get married, real soon!" She blurted out.  
  
Jack paused to keep up with what she was saying. "So are ye saying, that Ria isn't married ter Norrington, yet? Huh?" He asks.  
  
"No, she isn't yet.." Nicola whispered. as she thought she would get a growling. But to her surprise, Jack chuckled.  
  
"That's brilliant!" He shouted. Then he turned towards Nicola. "I say, yer gonna become a stunning pirate when yer older, just like the Sparrow generation!" He scruffled Nicola's brown hair.  
  
Nicola just beamed that she didn't get in trouble. Then they both heard footsteps coming towards their way. "It might be father!" She whispered and pushed Jack behind the barrle she was sitting on. When she made sure that her uncle was unnoticable, she sat on the barrel and began whistling a made- up tune.  
  
As Norrington noticed his daughter, he asked. "What are you doing here, all by yourself, Nicola?" He said, three guards behind him. "Aren't you bored? You could always come back and wait for your mother, you can go and play with your friends you know."  
  
Nicola shook her head. "No, father... I'm just whistling a song, waiting for mommy." She said in an innocent, sweet voice.  
  
Norrington nodded. "Very well, then. Well, would you mind if I... I go off to the other side of town?" He asked with his arms at the back of him.  
  
"Sure, father. After all, you are the busy Comodore. You're going there for business stuff right?" She asked.  
  
"Ah, actually, well... Yes, business if you might say." He chuckled a little, and the guards behind him, laughed quietly too. "Well, I might be a little later than usual. But I promise, Nicola, I'll be back before your mother comes back. Have fun now..." He walked off smartly with the guards following.  
  
"I will..."Nicola mumbled, looking at the hard ground, with her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
As their footsetps decreased, Jack got up. He sensed Nicola's change of mood, and cleared his throat. "Nicola, love... Maybe, well... I think I 'ave somethin' ter cheer ye up!" He lied, looking around to find somthing to amuse his niece.  
  
But when he heard more fooptstpes, he sighed and quickly ran back to his hiding spot. Nicola listened up to see who it was.  
  
"Are you sure, it was the Black Pearl?" A woman's voice was heard.  
  
"I'm sure! It's probably the only with Black sails." A male voice replied.  
  
A pair of feet stopped. "Well then, where would Jack be? I can't see any of Norrington's men rushing yelling, 'Pirate on the loose!'... So he must not be in the town centre, yet..." The woman's voice answered, worried.  
  
When the couple were in sight, Nicola jumped off her seat and ran towards them. "Mrs Turner! Mr Turner!" She greeted them with hugs.  
  
"Hello!, Nicola. What are you doing, all alone?" Will questioned, wondering if she heard about their conversation.  
  
"I wasn't alone, I was with my uncle Jack!" She announced, proudly.  
  
Elizabeth and Will looked at each other. "Uncle... Jack?" They repeated.  
  
"He's a pirate." She exclaimed. "Come on out, uncle Jack!" She shouted at the barrel.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "Surprise!" He yelled, sarcasrically, as he shot up from behind the barrel.  
  
"Jack?" Will shouted, looking from him, then to Nicola.  
  
"Omigod!" Elizabeth looked as though she was going to faint. "I can't breathe!" She gasped.  
  
Luckily, Will caught her before she hit the ground. "Jack look what you've done!" He cried.  
  
After Jack slit Elizabeth's corset, she popped open her eyes. And the first thing she said was, "How's the baby?"  
  
"Well, I say, ye should stopm wearing a bloody corset, before ye kill yerself!" Jack suggested, putting his knife away. "Wait a second. Did yer just say... Baby?" He asked, puzzled.  
  
Will nodded happily. "Yes! I'm going to become a father! How exciting."  
  
"Things have changed a lot in Port Royal. You and Nicola should come over to our place. You could tell us all about how you two know each other, and we'll tell you all the changes that happened in Port Royal!" Elizabteh comforted Jack, seeing his expression turn to confusion then to a I'm-left- out look. 


	3. Jack's sister, Ria

After Elizabeth got changed into another dress, the four all settled in the living room of Will's house, exchanging news.  
  
"So yer tellin' me that Norrington's gettin' married?" Jack questioned.  
  
Will nodded. "Yes, that was surprising for both me and Elizabeth, but good thing he's found the right one." He commented.  
  
Jack laughed in his thoughts. 'Yeah, the, right one...' He thought sarcastically. "So yer know his wife-to-be?" He asked.  
  
"Of course we do, that's how we know Nicola!" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking sweetly at the girl.  
  
Jack grinned. "I know Ria, too..." He said, almost as a whisper.  
  
Thant reminded Nicola. "Oh no! Uncle Jack, my mommy! She's probably here..." She pulled Jack with her.  
  
"But, you haven't explained to us yet!" Elizabeth started, getting up.  
  
Before Jack culd say another word, Nicola blurted, "He'll tell you everything afterwards, he promises!" And then dragged Jack out.  
  
Will looked over at Elizabeth. "Hmmm, I don't know if I've heard a pirate promise!" He mentioned, and they both laughed.   
  
Nicola and Jack enventually broke into a run. "Phew, she's not here yet!" Nicola puffed as they reached the docks. Just as the two of them were goig to sit down, a voice called.  
  
"Nicola? Nicola, darling?" When Nicola heard, she ran towards the owner of the voice. As she picked Nicola up, she asked. "Did you have fun, weren't you bored?" She pulled a streak of hair out of Nicola's face.  
  
Nicola nodded. "Guess what, mommy! Someon'es here to see you." She said.  
  
Her mother frowned a little in confusion and curiosity. "Who?" She quizzed, putting Nicola back down.  
  
At that point, Jack made his way to them. "Yer brother, Jack." He announced, calmly.  
  
Ria turned around to find her brother, Jack. She stared at him in disbelief, with the same chocolate-brown eyes, except her's were confused. "Jack? What the hell-" She looked down at her daughter. "What are you doing here?" She nearly shouts.  
  
Jack does a semi-shrug. "The same thing I was going ter ask..." He smirked. "I 'eard yer engaged ter Norrington" He says stepping a step closer.  
  
"He's Commodore Norrington to you!" She spits out. Her eyes narrow from anxiousity. "How did you find out?"  
  
"Me angel niece, Nicola told me all 'bout it! She's a clever one too, guess she got that from our side, right?" He carries on. "Oh, and she's got a quite unique middle name, I say." Jack grinned at how he was winding his sister up.  
  
Ria turned to Nicola. "Nicola, what did I tell ye 'bout talking ter strangers? Now, go play with yer friend, Becky, fer a while... I've got business ter handle!." She says inbetween gritted teeth, as she holds down her anger. When Nicola went off with Becky and some more of her friends, Ria turned back to Jack.  
  
He grinned again. "Ye still got the pirate accent... Ye can't help it can ye? Piracy is in yer blood, I'm tellin' yer!" He swayed as he said that.  
  
Ria glared at him then took a few breathes. And returned to her formal accent. "You're here to ruin my wedding aren't you?" Leave now, before I get really angry!"  
  
"That's a bit harsh don't yer think? Yer one and only brother is 'ere ter celebrate yer wedding..." He adds sarcastically, faking as if it hurt. Then he got into his serious mode, well serious for Jack. "Lemme just ask ye, what do ye see in that boring snob?" He asks curious.  
  
Ria crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, he's organised, smart, handsome, well-mannered, sensible, sophisitacted and everything opposite to you!" She said each adjective firmly and clearly.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe it! "Ye've got daggers in yer bloody eyes, I say... Why can't ye see the ridiculous wig? 'specially when it's white?" He thought of another one. "An' why the hell did it 'ave ter be Norrington? He wants me head, hanging!" He motioned a hanging by pretending to slit his throat with his finger.  
  
Ria blinked. "I know...He hates pirates... That's why I haven't told him about it, and probably never!" She announced. "But when I first saw him, he seemed really nice and caring. He looked alright, except for the fact he was wearing a wig. But I really want to be with him."  
  
Jack sighed. "Ye haven't changed at all." He murmered.  
  
Ria raised an eyebrow. "Oi, you can't talk! You haven't changed either. The beads in your hair, the red dirty bandanna..." She put her arm in Jack's pocket, and got out his compass. "And, surprise surprise! You've still got your compass. Jack, open your eyes! If you haven't noticed yet, this thing's broken." Ria grinned.  
  
Jack glared at his younger sister, after he snatched his compass back. "Never, An' I mean never dis me compass!" He growled as he put it back in his pocket.  
  
Ria shrugged. "Nope, he hasn't changed at all!" 


	4. Damn the East India Trading Company!

Eventually, when it became dark, Jack, Ria and Nicola went back to the Will and Elizabeth's house. They got invited to have dinner together. As they were finishing their meal, Will asked. "Nicola, before, you mentioned that Jack is your uncle. Is he?"  
  
Nicola swallowed her food. "Of course. He's mommy's big brother!" She stated happily.  
  
Elizabeth and Will shared glances. They noticed Ria wasn't too happy about Jack being here, in Port Royal.  
  
"Nicola, we better head home, your father will be waiting." As Ria was getting up, she knocked her glass of wine on to the carpet. "Oops, sorry Elizabeth." She apologizied as she stretched to retrieve the glass. As she reached out for it, her sleeve went up a little, which presented a burnt P (which stands for pirate, if some people didn't know...). She paused what she was doing, and looked up to see Jack eyeing it. She tried to hide it by pulling her sleeve back down, but before she could Jack gripped her arm, tight.  
  
"Does Norrington know 'bout this?" He asked, without looking up from the burn.  
  
Ria shook her head. "No..." She whispered, very quietly.  
  
"When did ye get branded?" Jack questioned curiously, with a frown.  
  
"Not so long ago... About two years before I guess." She recalled, trying to remember a bit more clearly.  
  
Jack sighed. He, too experienced that burning pain in his arm when he was caught by the Easr India Trading Company. It had been a long time, but he remembered too well that it hurt like hell as the hot red metal burnt into his skin. And he didn't appreciate that his sister had to go through the pain he had.  
  
Ria knew about Jack's brand. She was there when he suddenly returned home, after 2 months, with a freshly burnt 'P' on his arm, and a pained expression. But that was when he was the captain of the Black Pearl, which is a long story...  
  
Eventually Jack and Ria looked around the suddenly silent room and saw, Will looking down at his empty dishes very nervously, followed by Elizabeth who was frowning uncomfortably, and Nicola who was stabbing the mushy leftover potatoes while looking from Jack to Elizabeth, to Will, then to her mother.  
  
"Er... Does anyone want dessert?" Elizabeth asked, trying to break the akward silence, which is usually Jack's job.  
  
Jack finally let go of his little sister's arm. "Sure!" He exclaimed, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Ria stood up again, this time not knocking anything over. "No thank you, Elizabeth. We best be off no..." As she was about to leave with Nicola, she added. "Oh, and if you don't mind Jack will have to stay here with you," She addresed to Will and Elizabeth. "I'm sure Norrington wont be very happy to see him." She reminded everyone. "Thank you for the dinner."  
  
Will nodded, and Nicola beamed up at everyone. "Good night, Mr Turner! Good night Mrs Turner! Good night Uncle Jack!" She practically yelled, then disappeared with her mother.  
  
When they were gone, Elizabeth and Will looked at Jack expactantly. Jack just tapped his fingers together uncomfortably and stated, "So... I thought we were going ter 'ave dessert!" He managed to give a fake grin.  
  
"NO! You're not getting dessert until you've told us the story!" Elizabeth demanded, strctly.  
  
Will crossed his arms across his top. "Is Ria really your sister?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Jack surrendered. "Fine! Ria is me little sister, I haven't seen 'er fer nearly seven years, the last time we saw each other was in a pub, when I caught 'er stealing things from this huge pirate. And when I came 'ere te pay ye two a visit, I just happened ter meet 'er daughter, Nicola. An' now I'm 'ere with the good news of me sister gettin' married ter me best mate Norrington!" He said the last snetence with pure sarcasm. "Savvy?"  
  
"You mean Ria, she was in a pub?" Will asked, unbelieving. "She was in a pub?"  
  
Elizabeth blinked. "But she seems like such a polite and formal lady, I just can't imagine her doing... Pirate things!" She commented.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "I know, I know... She might look like a posh snob but I can imagine her doing things like that, coz I've seen her." He replied matter of factly. "Ye wouldn't believe it but she's got pirate blood in her! She just wont admit it no more!" He told them.  
  
When Ria and Nicola saw her house had the lights on, Ria knew Norrington was back at home. She looked down at Nicola, who had been humming an unknown tune, while holding her hand. "Nicola, I don't want you to mention your uncle's name, when daddy's around... Wait, don't mention even mention an uncle, no no no... Don't even talk. I'll do all the talking." She told her daughter.  
  
Nicola nodded sleepily as she understood, as both of them entered their warm house.  
  
Norrington greeted them. "Nicola, what are you nodding about?" He asked, crouching down to face his daughter.  
  
Nicola just looked at him, with her lips tightly shut.  
  
"Alright then... Ria, is Nicola mad?" He whispered, to Ria.  
  
Ria shook her head. "No, she's just had a busy day... She's tired, that's all. Aren't you darling?" She asked Nicola. When she didn't react, Ria pushed her slightly towards her bedroom. "Er, you better go to bed, Nicola." She hinted, and Nicola did as she was told. Ria then turned back to Norrington. "So, then... Did you have good days, without me here in Port Royal?" She quizzed, smiling. "How was today?"  
  
"It was quite busy actually, as usual." He replied in a boastful way. "Now how was yours?" He asked.  
  
Ria hesitated, but it only lasted for a second. "I, I was actually in Tortuga, for the last couple of days. Then I went to Elizabeth's, and had dinner, with Ja- a guest." She replied.  
  
Norrington showed a little bit of annoyence. "Ria, do you really have to go to Tortuga once every month?" He asked, sighing.  
  
Ria rolled her eyes, he asked that so many times when the word Tortuga was to be heard. "James, I told you, most of my friends are there, and I don't want to be left out on anything... And Tortuga isn't that bad! You're making it sound like hell!" She half lied. "And don't offend my home- island, thank you very much." She added, jokely.  
  
Norrington smiled apologetically as they broke into a hug.  
  
Okay... How was it? Plz Review... O and by the way, science sux... lol (I know it's random but just had to add that... It's kinda true... ;;) 


	5. Savvy?

And sorry for the long wait.... Thanx for the cool reviews! Here is chapter 5!   
  
The next morning Will had to stop Jack from trying to get out. As Will was blocking the back door before Jack could get out, Ria came in from the front.  
  
"Er, good morning. The door was partly open, and no-one was around so... yeah." She finished off quickly seeing the situation.  
  
When they all noticed her, Jack quitted trying to get out, instead he sat himself down on a nearby chair. "Ah, Ria... I was planning ter visit yer, where's me niece, Nicola?" He questioned.  
  
Ria rolled her eyes and ignored the question. "Will, are you busy?" She asked turning to Will.  
  
"No, not at all! In fact Jack was feeling so bored, he was going to pay you and Norrington a visit." Will announced, sarcastically.  
  
Ria glared at Jack, with the same dark vivid eyes he had. But she continued conversationing with Will. "I was thinking... Norrington and I'll be busy, planning on our wedding. Nicola should, well... Be out of the way. Could you look after her for a short period of time?" She favoured.  
  
Will smiled, politely. "I would love to." He answered.  
  
"Wait a second love, I am yer brother and well... I haven't agreed 'bout yer wedding." Jack mentioned. "Why do ye have ter marry Norrington? Why a commodore? What was wrong with the men in Tortuga?" He asked, frustrated.  
  
"If your thinking of disagreeing, don't even think about it!" She yelled, threateningly.  
  
At that point Will was gone, feeling that this wasn't the best place for him.  
  
Jack put his hands out infront of him. "Calm down, I wont disagree, or even ruin yer wedding!" He sighed. 'Why the hell Norrington?' He wanted to scream that thought out, but instead, he decided to wind his sister up. "Is Nicola even Norrington's child? Is she even yer's? Or is she some other man's daughter? Or did ye pick 'er off some random street?" He smirked a little.  
  
Ria's eyes narrowed and she shot another fiery glare at her brother. "Jack! Don't start this. Yes, Nicola is mine and she's also Norrington's. I had Nicola, and she's got Norrington's and me blood in 'er!" Her pirate accent was beggining to show as she got angrier. "Savvy?" She spat.  
  
Jack's eyes got big. "Ye stole me word! How could ye? Ye know savvy's me word. Ye stole it..." He shouted.  
  
Ria was grinning. "I didn't steal it." She shouted.  
  
"Ye did to!" Jack shouted back.  
  
"Did not!" Ria's temper was slowly rising.  
  
"Did to! Savvy?" Jack yelled, as he thought the victory was his.  
  
Ria crossed her arms across her chest. "Savvy ain't yer word. It's mine! _I_ used ter say it all the time... _Ye_ stole it!" Ria shouted back, breathing angrily.  
  
Jack mumbled, "No, it was mine... and it'll always be mine!" Then his face lit up into a devilish grin. "Wait till Norrington hears 'bout this." He teased.  
  
"NO!" Ria screamed, then she paused. "Fine. Savvy's yer word... I don't need it no more anyways." As she was about to leave, she turned around and shouted, "An' tell Will that Nicola will be 'ere soon!"  
  
Jack grinned and shouted back. "Well, ye better get rid o' yer pirate accent, before yer husband-ter-be hangs ye into the gallows instead o' yer wedding!" He could hear Ria curse under her breathe, before she slammed the door behind her as she left.  
  
Jack was just enjoying a munch of apple which was left on the table after Ria left, and in a few minuts Nicola arrived and to Jack's surprise, she was wet.  
  
"Nicola, yer soaking! It hasn't been rainin' has it?" He asked, trying to help by trying to look for something to dry her with. He found Will's coat and covered her with it.  
  
"No, but the boys pushed me in the shallows." Nicola replied shivering.  
  
"Which boys?" Jack asked, not in a very serious way as he crouched down.  
  
Nicola looked up as if concentrating. "Um... The boys that live two or three houses away from our house." She mentioned after a while.  
  
"Why'd they push ye? Did ye steal somethin' from them?" He joked, half amused.  
  
She glared at him with her hazel, nearly brown eyes. "I didn't steal anything from them!" She shouted, in Jack's ear.  
  
Jack blocked his ears as he rolled his eyes. 'Just like 'er mother...' He thought. "I was kidding luv, why'd they push ye?" He tried again.  
  
Nicola crossed her arms as she made a face. "I don't know! They always tease me... When we were little babys we used to be so good friends." She added.  
  
Jack seemed to be thinking. "Hm... I say, the boys are attracted to ye!" He announced. When he saw Nicola's confused 'i-don't-know-what-attracted- means' face, he tried again by saying, "Well, what I mean is... I say the boys _like_ ye..." He answered then smriked.  
  
"Oh" Nicola said as if she understood, she giggled and blushed a little. Then came her confused face again. "But, how can they like me when they're never nice to me?" She questioned, confused and curious.  
  
"Nicola... Boys aren't like girls, boys tend to well... They tend to not really show their feelings much. So they just tease the girls to be more around them. I bet the boys are feelin' sorry fer ye..." He explained, grinning.  
  
Nicola smiled as she got it. Then she looked at her uncle for a while. "How do you know all this? I thought pirates were meant to be... dumb!" She giggled, girlishly.  
  
Jack looked as though offened. He gasped. "Nicola Spa... Sparria Norrington! How could ye?" He smirked. "Pirates aren't _dumb_. In fact they're smarter than commodores!" He told her and smriked more at his gulible looking niece.  
  
"Really?" She asked, half believing and half not. "Are you telling the truth?" She suspiced.  
  
Jack nodded. "O' course! Have ye ever seen a pirate lie?" He quizzed innocently as he grinned.  
  
She giggled. "Yes, you!" She managed through her giggles then they both doubled over laughing. 


	6. Educating is hard

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the caribbean.... But I do own the character Nicola and Ria in this fic.

* * *

As the two carried on laughing, Will was walking past. He looked at the two of them a little weirdly. "What are you two laughing about?" He asked, as their laughter went down.  
  
"It's a long story mate..." Jack chuckled as he answered. "Now, where's yer wife?" He asked noticing that Will was alone, for once!  
  
"She's slepping. She needs her naps, you know. It's important to sleep heaps while you're pregnant. I think..." Will suddenly whispered, making it a big deal.  
  
Nicola gasped as she whispered too. "I hope we didn't wake her up!" Then she paused. "Mr Turner, whats pregnant?" She questioned.  
  
"It's when someone has got a baby in their tummy!" He explained simply.  
  
"But how did the baby get into Mrs Turner?" She asked, blinking.  
  
Will looked over at Jack for help. "Erm......" He was sweating.  
  
Jack grinned. "Nicola, Elizabeth, er I meant Mrs Turner has a baby in her stomach because...." He glanced at Will, and he was sweating even more at what Jack was about to say.  
  
"Because?" Nicola urged, eager to know how.  
  
Jack put on a serious face. "Because, she an' Mr Turner went to the baby market and bought a little baby, silly!" His face suddenly broke into a huge wide grin as Will sighed in relief. Jack seemed satisfied with his explanation.  
  
But Nicola wasn't. She formed a frown. "But how did the baby end up in her tummy?" She repeated the question again.  
  
Jack was running out of four-year-old 'explanations' and it was his turn to look at Will for back-up. Will looked as though he didn't have anything much to say either.  
  
Thant's when Elizabeth, who happened to be listning to Jack's ridiculous stories, came to the rescue. "Oh, Nicola? How nice to see you." She greeted her giving Jack and Will a 'you-better-thank-me-soon' glance. "Where's your mother?" She asked changing the subject."  
  
Jack gestured a 'thank-you' by clamming his hands together.  
  
Nicola turned to see Elizabeth. She smiled. "Hello, Mrs Turner. Mommy's with father, she said she'll be organizing their wedding!" She answered.  
  
Jack butted in. "Speaking o' wedding... When is the wedding actually on?" He asked.  
  
"It'll be a week away from today, I presume. Don't worry Jack. You wont miss your sister's wedding!" Elizabeth reminded him.  
  
Jack gave in a grin. "I ain't going anywhere, cos Gibbs took charge o' me beautiful Pearl, not permanently. Just fer a little while, o' course!" He added quickly. "I just want the wedding ter take place and be done over with!"  
  
"Oh, that reminds me!" Elizabeth exclamied. "I think you should go and buy something... erm.... fancy, for the wedding!" She suggested.  
  
Will agreed too. "Yes, it is your one and only sister's wedding!" He said.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at the image of him in one of those suits the commodores wear. To top it off, he imagined himself wearing a white wig with it. "Ahhhh!" He shouted his scary thoughts away. "No, no, no... No way am I going ter wear a suit! I'm going ter 'er wedding just the way I am right now!" He said, making his point clear and that was that!  
  
Ria was walking with Norrington, side by side. They were on their way back home, and they were pretty tired. Ria really wanted see if Nicola and Jack made any trouble though.  
  
"Where did you leave Nicola?" James asked as they passed the bakery.  
  
"She's with Elizabeth and Will an.... Yeah." She answered, nearly saying Jack's name. She wasn't concentrating, as she was thinking of an excuse to go and have a check. "Er... That reminds me. I better go and see if she hasn't caused any trouble."  
  
Norrington nodded. "Yes..." He paused. "Do you want to go alone or shall I go with you?" He quizzed.  
  
Ria managed a smile. "I think it'll be best for me to go alone." She half lied.  
  
Norrington replied, taking no suspicions, although he had a little confused expression. "Well, I don't see why not. I'll be waiting at home, hope to see you soon." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left.  
  
When Ria arrived at Will's house, she saw Jack and Nicola playing very noisily outside, in the front yard of Elizabeth and Will's house.  
  
"Jack, get inside the house now!" She yelled strictly, pointing to the door impateintly.  
  
Unlike Ria, Jack remained calm. "Why should I?" He quizzed, smartly.  
  
Ria's eyes strained."Just get inside, so no-one can see you!" She hissed. When she saw Jack ignoring what she said, she screamed, "NOW!"  
  
After about 10 minutes, Jack finally got inside. Nicola was left outside, wondering whatr he and Ria was gong to argue about.  
  
When Jack sat down on the closest stoodl, Ria yelled again, "Have ye absouloutly lost yer mind? It was a miracle Norrington, or the people out in town didn't notice ye!"  
  
Jack smirked at the pirate accent building up. "Ria, luv... Calm down. Just breathe..." He stopped to take a drink of rum.  
  
"Oi, where did ye get that?" Ria asked, gesturing to the small glass bottled rum.  
  
Jack froze and looked hesitant. "No, I didn't steal it from someone, if ye mean that..." He paused to take another swig. "i just found it!"  
  
Ria narrowed her eyes., with her steady brething returned. "And tell me, where did you find it?" She asked again.  
  
Her brother gulped. "I..." He paused for an excuse to create, but before he could explain, Ria had it already figured.  
  
"No, Jack... Those lame lies you make up doesn't work for me any more! Tell me the truth..." She demanded.  
  
Jack clenched and re-clenched his fists, and he hesitated befor eopening his mouth to speak. "Fine... I, I found this" He started as he pointed to the rum. "In Will's working place." He almost whispered.  
  
When those few words clicked into Ria's ears, her eyes went wide with shock. "WHAT? You don't mean the blacksmith's, do you?" She questioned, her breathing going ragged again. When Jack gave her an uncomfortable nodd, Ria screamed in frustration. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Jack you stupid retard! What were you thinking? You actually went to town, where everyone could see you?" It was miraculus that Ria's pirates accent wasn't out.  
  
"Not so loud Ria. I'm not deaf ye know... Although ye nearly deafened me by screaming so close in my ear!" Jack told her, after he unblocked his ears. "An' no-one saw me, I was too quick... Well the rich snobs out there were too busy to notice me anyway." He looked down at the rum. "An' there going ter see me at yer wedding, so why make it surprising?" He finished off with a mouthful of the liquid.  
  
"You.... errrrrrrr.... You, you just stay in this house!" She argued. And before she left to see Nicola, she slapped Jack on the back, which made Jack spray out the rum in his mouth. "Oops, my bad!" Ria apologized, sarcastically. "Remember, stay!" She grinned as she went off.  
  
Jack felt very helpless, as he stood watching the rum sink into the carpet. "My precious rum!" Jack managed through his coughing. When he got over it, he glare at the last place Ria was. "How 'bout no! I'm not going ter stay 'ere... I'm doin' whatever I want ter do." He complained to himself bfore he jumped out a nearby window.

* * *

Wonder what Jack's up to? Catch up with the next chappy! LoL 


	7. It kicked, maybe a bit too hard

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC (pirates of the Caribbean) so yuh!

* * *

As Jack was swaying along, minding his own business, he spotted a group of little kids, including Nicola. Jack got curious, so he walked up to see what was going on.  
  
The children were looking into a candy store, and in the display there was a box full of lollypops. "Nicola" Jack whispered through the group.  
  
Nicola turned around to see her uncle. "Uncle Jack!" She shouted over the yells. "I thought mommy told you to stay, while she was gone."  
  
He shrugged. "So, what ye little kids all lookin' at?" He questioned, examining the displayed lollys.  
  
"They're the newest lollypops that just arrived here, all the way from England! All the kids on this island want to taste it..." She explained then went back to her group of friends.  
  
Jack smirked. "All the kids on the island want one, huh?" He repeated aloud to himself.  
  
The children were still around the shop, half an hour later. Jack was sitting on the side, hiding in the shadows, waiting... Then he saw the chubby little old shopkeeper get up from his chair and walk out. He locked the dorr and was gone.  
  
That's when Jack made his move, he quietly stood up from where he was sitting and shouted, "Attention, ye scallawa- I mean, ye kids!" He was satisfied at the respecting children. "Ye want those?" Jack pointed to the box of sweets through the window.  
  
"YES!" The children replied loudly and excitedly.  
  
He grinned at the responce. "Then, wait 'ere, quietly!" He told them. "Just close yer eyes abd count ter 50! Then I'll give 'em ter ye! An' if ye peek, ye wont get none! Savvy?"  
  
After a few seconds the kids started to count at the same time. Jack made sure they weren't looking and fidgeted with the bronze-looking lock securing the door. 'Hm.... He began to shake the handle then took something out. It was his compass. He opened it and from the corner got out a small skinny spiny metal thing. Hre smirked and began picking the lock. 'Almost... there.' He thought, and grinned as he heard it click open.  
  
"47... 48... 49.... _50_!" The children all opened their eyes as soon as the count was due to 50. They looked around.  
  
"Finally, I thought ye all forgot 'bout these at yer rate!" Jack commented from the back, as he pushed the box slightly with his foot. "Lollypops, anyone?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
The children were running for him, excited. They all crowded around him, noisely. They were so noisey Jack got concerned an adult might see him. "Me first!" or "I've been waiting the longest" came out of the kids' mouths.  
  
"Now, everyone's going ter get one so get in a straight single line, no make it two straight lines... An' don't shout so close ter me ear!" He shouted. When he noticed the noise level had gone down, he announced, "Now, the lucky person ter get this lollypop first is... Nicola Norrington! 'ere ye go." He said as Nicola ran to him and got her lolly.  
  
After quite a few minutes, he made sure every single child there got one. When he noticed the old candy-shopkeeper walking back slowly in the distance, he grabbed Nicola. "Hope ye all enjoy!" He added before he made a run back to the Turner's house.  
  
"Wow, how'd you do that, uncle Jack?" Nicola asked, amazed with her big colorful lollypop in her hand.  
  
Jack took his breathe then smirked. "Magic, Nicola.... Magic." He patted Nicola on the head and sank into the comfy couch. "Now, where did Ria go?" He asked.  
  
"She told me she has to go somewhere about her wedding dress..." Nicola said licking away on her lollypop. "She said she'll be back soon."  
  
Just then Elizabeth came by. "Hello, Nicola. You still waiting for your mother?" She asked, mannerly with a delicate looking glass of tea in her hand. "Aren't you bored of waiting?"  
  
"No, I'm never bored when uncle Jack's around! See this? Uncle Jack gave it to me." Nicola explained pointing at the lollypop.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Jack with a crooked eyebrow. "How did... Where did you get it? I'll have to have a private talk with you later!" She said sternly.  
  
She didn't relize Ria was back. "No need, Elizabeth. He's already told me, he went out to see your husband this morning, stole a bottle of rum and I guess that lollypop too." Ria mentioned, as of she was getting used to Jack stealing things.  
  
"Oh, and Ria, How did your wedding dress go?" Elizabeth asked suddenly excited. She was quite keen in those materialy things. "Do you like it?"  
  
"It's fine, I guess. But I don't know... It kind of seems pretty tight, but the lady told me all wedding dresses were meant to be like that." Ria replied.  
  
Elizabeth smiled in return. But it didn't last long when a pained frown was replaced as she felt a kick from the side of her stomach. She clenched onto the glass of tea she was holding, very tight.  
  
"Mrs Turner, are you alright?" Nicola questioned, noticing.  
  
Elizabeth breathed in and out. "Yes, I'm... I'll be... fine." She puffed, then she felt another kick, harder this time, and she dropped her glass which smashed onto the floor. She groaned.  
  
"I think she's having one o' 'er corset 'I can't breathe!' episodes again." Jack remarked as he got up and was ready to take his pocket-knife out.  
  
Ria scowled him. "No, it's the baby... I think it's ready to come out now," She explained.  
  
Nicola sobbed. "Is Mrs Turner going to die?" She sniffed, her lollypop still in her hand.  
  
"No, we need to take her to the doctor's..." Ria answered. Elizabeth rolled over and groaned louder and turned into a scream. "Alright, she's going to the doctor's, now!" She ordered.  
  
Jack picked up Elizabeth and ran to wherever the doctor's was, with Ria and Nicola following behind them. And despite the fact that Jack might get seen, Ria didn't seem to care as much as what Elizabeth was going through.  
  
A few minutes later... "I'm so glad the doctor wasn't busy or anything. Look at Elizabeth, she's tired." Ris told Jack, she had Nicola asleep on her lap.  
  
Jack took a glance at the sleeping Elizabeth. Then he looked around. "I wonder when the baby's going to be born..." He mentioned. "Don't we have ter tell Will 'bout this? I mean he is 'er husband..." He exclaimed.  
  
Ria shrugged. "I don't know... He might be busy right now, and plus the doctor said Elizabeth's baby isn't due yet." She explained. "I know how she feels..."  
  
"So... how was it? When, ye know... When ye were having Nicola?" Jack suddenly asked, seriously.  
  
Ria paused a little, while looking at Jack. "Erm... It was really uncomfortable, and it hurt pretty much most of the times." She told him, taken a bit back by his question.  
  
Jack sighed. "I knew I should have been there with yer." He said almost in a whisper.  
  
Ria stared at him. "Jack..." She started, "It's alright, we have been sparated, and probably always will be, cos we chose to be. But I'm just happy enough that your here, to at least see my wedding!" She said.  
  
Jack looked touched. He didn't know what to say. He froze. "... So am I!" He added, unexpectadly.

* * *

This was a pretty weird pointless chapter I reckon.... O well. Hope u review and keep on reading 


	8. Getting ready and nervous

This is a few days after Elizabeth's _incident_... It's finally the wedding day!

* * *

"Jack? Where are you?" Elizabeth yelled, now that she could walk around. It had been a few days since she was lying in bed because of her pregnancy. "Jack?" She screamed again.  
  
As she was going passed her bedroom, Will came out, with his hair combed back neatly. He was in his clean and fancy suit. "Elizabeth? You look absouloutely wonderful!" He commented politely.  
  
She was wearing a nearly orange dress, it was a little loose for her growing stomach though. "Thank you... You look very lovely too." She smiled. "Now, have you seen Jack?" She questioned.  
  
Before Will could answer, someone from behind the door shouted, "Tell yer bonnie lass ter quieten down a little... Why is it that the women have screechy loud voices, and men don't?" He half asked, more to himself.  
  
Elizabeth rose an eyebrow. "Because, men will sound ridiculous with screechy voices, and plus women need the screams for defenses like for when you're getting chased by _bony_ skeletons!" She said reminding them all about the time when Barbossa and the Pearl were cursed. Elizabeth and Will could hear Jack swear as he realized that Elizabeth was actually there.  
  
Will gave Elizabeth a nod, as Jack came out of the door. "Well, I tried hard to get him into a fine suit or something, but this was the best I could do!" He explained.  
  
When Jack actually saw Elizabeth, he gave her a fake smile, waved than skipped down the stairs, humming.  
  
"Well, he looks a lot more decent that before..." She whispered to Will as the two of them stared at Jack as he waltzed down the stairs, amused.  
  
Will sniffed the air where Jack walked. "And he definetly smells better. He used heaps of your really unique flower scented perfume." He told her. "You know the one in the green stained-glass container. Hope you don't mind" He said.  
  
She paused. "Oh... You mean my best expensive perfume from England?" She asked boastfully, as if it was normal. Then she frowned as her eyes went big with frustration. "_WHAT_?" Her screechy scream echoed through the house.  
  
After Jack, Elizabeth and Will had their breakfast, they went into the cart to see how Ria was going. They hoped that Norrington wouldn't be around, just incase.  
  
Meanwhile at Ria's house, she seemed quite nervous, but didn't show it that much.  
  
"Ria, it's our big day today!" Norrington greeted excitedly. "Are you alright?" He asked after studying her face quite closely. "You don't seem quite like yourself." He added.  
  
"Oh, I'm just... fine! I... I'm just a little bit tired, thats all." She lied. Well, kind of lied, she was worried too much of what Norrington will do to Jack when he saw him, she couldn't get much sleep. She came back to reliaty when Nicola tugged on her gown.  
  
"Mommy, father... Happy wedding day!" She said giving them both hugs, cutely (is cutely even a word?)  
  
Norrington lifted his daughter up and swung her around. "Thanks a bunch, Nicola darling..." He replied happily.  
  
"Thank you..." Ria managed through their happy laughings, making breakfast.  
  
When the three had finished eating their breakfast, Norrington got ready to go out first. "I'll see you both later, then." He said, still in his happy mood, and went off for his wedding.  
  
"See you!" Nicola and Ria both replied. Ria cleared up with Nicola halping. She was sitting down after that, with nothing much to do. Just in time, Nicola came along prancing to her.  
  
"Mommy! Dress me!" She exclaimed, as she dragged her mum towards her wardrobe.  
  
After a while, Jack, Elizabeth and Will arrived, they made sure Jack couldn't be seen. Elizabeth knocked on the glass bit of the wooden door.  
  
Ria appeared in a second. "Hello! Come on in... Nice to see you." She greeted them.  
  
"Well where's James?" Will questioned, looking around. "I was supposed to help him get ready for the wedding at church." He added.  
  
"He left just a while ago to the church before. You could walk up, and still catch up helping." Ria told him. "See you soon!" She said to him as he left.  
  
Jack sat down. "Ria, ye look... how do ye say this... ye look tired." He mentioned after Elizabeth and Ria too sat down.  
  
Elizabeth agreed. "Yes... But it is quite normal, I was very stressed out on the day of my wedding with Will." She explained, remembering back in the days.  
  
Ria smiled. "I'm quite nervous, but I am looking quite forward to it..." She told her. "Norrington was very excited though... It didn't look like he was nervous at all!" She added, while yawning.  
  
"Mommy. Hello Mrs Turner and uncle Jack!" Nicola called coming out from her room. She had a cute pink frilly dress, with matching ribbons tying her hair into pig tails. "Look at me!" She shouted, as she did a little twirly thing.  
  
Jack beamed. "Ye look stunnin'! More than stunning actually..." He added.  
  
Nicola did a fake courtsy. "Thank you." She said grinning.  
  
Elizabeth and Ria just laughed. "Well, Ria... We better get going to the church. We need to get you ready for the day!" Elizabeth told her, then the four of them hopped into the cart, again.  
  
When they arrived at the church, Jack and Nicola weren't allowed to go into the same room as the bride. So they had to stay silent and hidden (especially Jack) in the back garden. Jack got bored after a while.  
  
Ria and Elizabeth, and some other maiden helpers helped Ria get ready for her big wedding! She chose a clean light creamy dress.  
  
"How is it going? Ria?" Elizabeth asked, as she sorted out the make-up.  
  
Ria was all dressed and she stepped out to Elizabeth. "I don't know... It just feels normal like a corset, except uncomfortabler." She stated, as Elizabeth walked to her with the make-up.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what, you look beautiful!" Elizabeth commented, as she dabbed powder around Ria's face. "Norrington will absouloutly love you!"  
  
"Thank you..." Ria replied, through the dabbing of powders. She smiled through the butterflies in her tummy.  
  
Jack and his niece were just sitting on a wooden fence, when they heard men's voices. One was Will's and the other one was Norrington's. "Oh, _no_! It's father." Nicola whispered as she searched for a place for her uncle to hide.  
  
"I'll just slip under 'ere..." Jack said as he crawled under a table, covered with a long checkered table cloth.  
  
"...I'm quite... Nicola? What are you doing out here, all alone? Aren't you meant to be with your mother?" Norrington asked as he saw his daughter.  
  
Will was surprised to see her too, he thought Jack and Ria were going to be with Elizabeth and Ria. He looked around to see a where Jack might have hidden.  
  
"I... I didn't, I wasn't allowed in there." Nicola stuttered. "It's only... for the bride... and... and the other... bride helping... people." She managed, unconfidently. Then she changed the subject by noticing her father's clothes. "And you look so handsome!" She exclaimed honestly.  
  
Jack was about to burst out laughing from under the table as he heard this.  
  
James smiled and then patted Nicola on the head. "Thank you... You look very nice yourself too." Then he carried on walking with a confused Will following behind him.  
  
Jack jumped out from the table. "Now I wonder when I can show up in actual public, 'cos I'm sick of _hiding_" He said with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
"Guess what, uncle Jack!" Nicola blurted out of the blue. With a puzzled look from Jack, she carried on. "I'm going to be the flower-girl! I'm going to be the flower-girl!" She chanted as she pranced round Jack.  
  
Jack cocked his head and frowned. "What... Bloody 'ell... stop making me dizzy!" He held Nicola so she wasn't dancing around him. "What's a _flower-girl_?" He asked.  
  
Nicola's eyes grew wide. "You don't know what a flower girl is?" She quizzed. "Well, I'll teach you. A flower girl is..." She as though in a deep thought. "A flower girl is a girl that throws flower petals everywhere behind the bride and the groom!" She explained, satisfied with her teaching.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows. "Well, if the flower girl is a girl who throws _petals_ behind the bride and the groom, why isn't it called '_petal-girl'_?" He questioned, slurring a little.  
  
Nicola opened then shut her mouth. "Um..." She paused. "I don't know!" She said as she shrugged and carried on dancing around Jack.


	9. In the bride's room

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of it's plots or charcters or Disney  
  
In the room where Ria was, Elizabeh was admiring Ria in the wedding dress once they were finished. "Ria, you look wonderful!" She exclaimed.  
  
Ria did look very nice, in her creamy wedding dress which slimmed a little bit at her wist. She studies herself in the mirror, her dress was beautiful, and the way Elizabeth had put the make-up on her, she looked very pretty. "Thank you." She said as she smiled.  
  
Elizabeth smiled softly back. Then she paused for a while as she wondered if she should ask this. Finally she made up her mind. "... Ria?" She called hesitantly.  
  
"Mm?" Ria cocked her head slightly in curiosity, which looked very similar to Jack. "What is it, Elizabeth?"  
  
"I was wondering... After the wedding and all... Is Jack going to stay? What's he going to do?" Elizabeth finally asked, she didn't look up as she questioned but there was concern in her voice.  
  
Ria froze, as she looked down too. "I have been thinking about it... But it probably depends on James's reaction towards him." She nearly whispered. "But, I think Jack has a plan sorted out in his mind... I just know it." She told her.  
  
Elizabeth managed to smile, but only lightly. "Wouldn't he want to stay with you, here? On Port Roayl?" She quizzed again.  
  
"I doubt Jack will like it here on land... He'll barely survive. The sea is his place. His... Life." Ria said, almost to herself.  
  
"And so is rum!" Elizabeth added absent-mindedly. They then both giggled for a short minute or so.  
  
Afterwards, a maid came in and she told the two that everyone is here and they're all waiting for the groom and bride. "There's one problem Miss." The maid spoke. "Everyone has agreed that the bride should take entrance with her father." She announced.  
  
Ria stared at her in mild shock, then looked over at Elizabeth who had a paniced look on her face. "My father?" Ria repeated. "My real father, or father-in-law father?" Ria asked anxious to know.  
  
"Your real relative father, of course!" The maid replied, almost as in a mocking way. "If you don't have your real father here, the most closest relative would do... You both should be ready to get out now, Good luck Miss." She added then left.  
  
"The closest relative? That's Jack!" Ria whined. "What are we going to do?" She exclaimed, getting up.  
  
Elizabeth went back to the dressing table. "Well, everyone's bound to see him sometime today, aren't they? So I suggest that Jack just show up early, because he's your brother - the closest relative!" Elizabeth stated as she started outlining Ria's eyes.  
  
Ria sighed. "What are you doing? I thought we were over the make-up stage..." She said a little annoyed as she realized Elizabeth was lining thick eye-kohl around her eyes.  
  
"Just... touching up, I guess." Elizabeth grinned, as she finished. "There all done!" She moved away to the side so Ria could see her own reflection through the mirror.  
  
Ria examined her face, and as she saw it she couldn't help smirking. The eyeliner effect made Ria look almost identical as Jack. She grinned though a little bit nervous. "Well here I go!" She said out loud.  
  
Yes, this chapter was shorter than the rest, I think... But yeah...a few more chapters till the end! Don't forget to review 


	10. Nearly there

Another short chapter! By the way I hate homework!!!!!!!!

* * *

Elizabeth opened the door and started walking towards to the church. She was blabbering on about how feeling nervous is very normal, for the fiftieth time.  
  
Ria rolled her eyes as she stared blankly at the front. 'Does she have to walk so fast?' She thought, as she tried to keep up with her uncomfortable shoes. 'I can see her lips moving, but all I hear is blah blah blah..." She thought, breathing rhythmically. She obviously wasn't in a good mood.  
  
Just outside the church, it was deserted. Everyone was inside waiting for Ria to make entry. Just in time, Jack and Nicola were in sight on the lawn.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Jack!" She called out to him then ran towards Nicola and Jack, ditching Ria. "You have to make entry with Ria, you know for the wedding..." Elizabeth told him, half excited.  
  
Jack stood there silently at the sudden appearance of Elizabeth. A second later he smirked. "I guess the people has to see me someday..." Then he turned and saw Ria. He cocked an eyebrow. "Ria? Ye look... er..." He sttuttered for the right words. He looked at Elizabeth for help.  
  
She just shot him a look saying 'Be nice, Jack... Be nice.'. She cleared her throat uncomfortably a couple of times.  
  
Ria was standing there waiting, her arms crossed across her chest. She was getting ready to punch him if he said something un-nice. "I look...?" She quizzed, mockingly.  
  
Jack cleared his throat. "Ye look, erm, very ... very... er... Feminine!" He sttuttered again but managed to say something right.  
  
Ria smiled, appreciating the compliment from her brother. Then the smile faded quickly, but she was grinning in the inside. "Thanks..." She kind of whispered.  
  
"You look so beautiful, mommy! You look like an angel." Nicola butted in, looking up at the three adults. "Can we go in now?" She asked.  
  
Elizabeth agreed. "Yes, we should get in now, everyone will be waiting!" She said. "Now, me and Nicola will have to get in first and get seated. When you and Jack enter, you'll see James at the end of the aisel. (Jack groaned at the word 'James' and rolled his eyes, then Ria elbowed him near the ribs, which caused Jack to groan in pain.) Just walk down the aisel -with Jack- and stand beside your nearl-husband!" Elizabeth exclaimed, excited as a school girl. "Oh, and Jack... You walk off and sit somewhere when Ria gets to James, got it?" She asked.  
  
Jack nodded his head. "Savvy!" He said, as soon as Elizabeth stopped talking. "It'll be a piece of cake!"  
  
Ria glared at him. "If you mess it up..." She looked down and remembered that Nicola was there, so she stopped threatening.  
  
"What happes if uncle Jack messes it up?" Nicola questioned curious to hear the rest of her mother's threats.  
  
Elizabeth pulled on Nicola. "Um, Nicola dear... We better get inside the church now..." She urgesd quickly, before Nicola asked too much questions. "Good luck ot you, both!" She hissed quietly before going in. 


	11. The wedding, the end or is it only the b...

This is the last chapter of this story! And I know the chapter title might sound alittle cheesy... ENJOY

* * *

James was already down the aisel and soon it was Ria's turn to walk down it, with Jack. James waited anxiously and soon the door creaked open and Ria nervously stepped in. James smiled and the crowd's attention were all on tehe bride. Then she opened the door a bit more further which showed Jack. He waved at everyone. Norrington's smile had somehow disappeared and the guests looked at each other.  
  
Ria gave James a look saying 'it's-alright-Don't-arrest-him' as she slowly walked down with Jack beside her. "Please don't screw anything up!" She hissed under her breathe to Jack.  
  
Jack gave away a small smirk. "I wont... Well I'll try not to anyway." He whispered back as they got closer and closer to see Norrington's confused face a bit better.  
  
Ria stood beside James and Jack walked off to sit in the front row with Elizabeth, Will and Nicola. He sat in the seat next to Nicola. Everyone was quiet...  
  
"Now... We are here to celebrate......." The priest went on, breaking the silence.  
  
"I told ye I could manage this!" Jack boasted quietly to Elizabeth. "It was too simple!" Elizabteh just simply rolled her eyes, trying to ignore Jack.  
  
When the priest was halfway through, Nicola yawned. Most of the people there yawned, it had been nearly an hour.  
  
"You may kiss the bride!" The applaude woke Jack up, and he made a disgusted face as he was just in time to see James and Ria kiss. He thought he was going to puke.  
  
As the two newly married couple went out, Nicola was throwing petals everywhere, being the flower-girl.  
  
The guests followed them afterwars for a feast. Everyone was talking and eating. They seemed to have forgotten about the pirate in the wedding.  
  
Jack ate food and drank rum and ale, until he didn't feel hungry. Nicola was always near him. "Uncle Jack!" She called out to him. "Look, a ship!" She told him.  
  
Jack instantly turned around. "Hey I know that ship! It's me Pearl!" He said excited, as he recongnised it, although it seemed like a dot from where he was. Then he felt a grip on his shoulder, and it was Norrington.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow!" He greeted in a greasy yucky voice.  
  
Jack just grinned as if everything was going good. "Captain, Jack Sparrow." He corrected James, with a bit of irritation in his voice. "Congratulations!" He said, his voice full of sarcasm.  
  
Norrington simply ignored it. "What are you doing here?" He spat. "I'm going to have to arrest you..."  
  
"Father!" Nicola shrieked. "Leave uncle Jack alone! He didn't do anything wrong!" She screamed, which caused everyone to look at their direction. Ria was running forth to them.  
  
Norrington looked surprised. "Did you just say uncle... Jack?" He repeated, puzzeled. "Nicola, he's a pirate. not your uncle." All the people had gathered around them now.  
  
Jack saw the Pearl get closer. "Well, ye can try and arrest me... if ye can that is." He started in his usual slurred voice.  
  
"No, uncle Jack!" Nicola started to sob. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked.  
  
Jack chuckled. "Course ye will!" He crouched down to see her face-to-face. "Now, ye promis ter listen ter yer mother? I don't really care if ye don't listen ter yer father... And don't tell anyone 'bout the, um... lollypops. It's a secret b'tween me an' ye. Savvy?" He finished.  
  
Nicola smiled. "Savvy." She exclaimed, in a very cute way. She gave her uncle a big hug. Jack lokked hesitated for a bit but soon hugged his niece back.  
  
"Jack!" Ria shouted. When he turned around, she whispered "Thanks". They both looked into each other's eye for a silent minute. Then the smirked. "Good luck!" She told him.  
  
Jack grinned, then looked around at everyone surrounding him. He saw Elizabeth and Will. "An' um... Tell me how Elizabeth and Will's baby turns out, soehow. Savvy?" He favoured Ria.  
  
Ria rose an eyebrow, but grinned too. "...Savvy." She replied back instantly.  
  
Without a warning Jack threw a small puch to Ria, who caught it easily. She had a 'whats-this' look on her face. Then Jack walked up to Norrington, "Treat 'er nice!" Jack told him, gesturing towards Ria, which caused Norrington to become more confused.  
  
Then he walked up to an edge of wherever he was and turned around to face the crowd. "This is the day that ye'll all remember as the day capt'n Jack Sparrow attended to a wedding..." He shouted, and gave Ria and Nicola and Will and Elizabeth a long look, before he dived perfectly into the sea.  
  
Norrington ran up, but was a second or two too late. Nicola was waving out to Jack and he waved back as he bobbed up and down of the water.  
  
Ria opened the pouch Jack thre to her. "Oh my god!" She whispered just so Elizabeth ad Will could hear. In the pouch were several tiny valuable looking items and some gold coins. Norrington was mopre than puzzeled than ever. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Jack!" Ria screamed out, to everyone's surprise. She jingled the puch full of Jack's gifts then yell out, "Thanks!"  
  
Jack grinned as he heard that then swam back to his beloved ship, the Black Pearl.

* * *

Thanks to the people that read, and reviewed! I might do a part 2 sequel thing for this, later when I don't have any homework from bloody school! See ya all! 


End file.
